Bonnies Baby
by Fateindisguise91
Summary: Sammy runs away to the only place she deems safe and Bonnie is intent on making her feel safe for once in her life. Another small take using the characters from an rp with a friend.


"Ssssh…shh….it's okay. Stop…mmh…moving. If they knew…." Bonnie winced, feeling his little bundle squirm inside him. She was stretching, and her feet kept hitting his internal skeleton. It sent waves of discomfort up his spine, but he was doing his best to move gingerly, not wanting to hurt her either. He glanced around, listening intently for the others. He could hear Chica in the kitchen, humming cheerfully as she cooked and cleaned up from the day. He was certain this place hadn't paid for a cook in ages. Freddy was chatting with Berry near the toy rooms' doors, his back to the main room. Bonnie swallowed, and quickly took the chance to dart across the floor, clambering up onto the stage they usually occupied, and slipping into the back. None of them ever came back here anymore.

At least, not unless they killed a guard. But so far, none had been hired to work the night shift as of yet. Moving around, glad he could see in the dark, he made his way towards the far back of it.

A mattress lay on the floor, and he quietly laid a sheet over its blood stained surface. He didn't want her to see that. With a gentle ease, he opened the hole he had torn in himself, reaching in and carefully pulling the small child out. She was shivering, wet from the rain that was pouring outside, her hair damp and her clothes soaked. "There you go…" Setting her down, he pulled a tattered blanket over her. "Dammit Sammy…what were you doing out there?"

She didn't answer, simply curled in on herself, clearly tired. Bonnie sighed, and sat on the mattress beside her, glancing around until he found a discarded needle and thread. Carefully, with a shaking hand, he threaded it and held his breath. Self-mutilation was not high on his list…but tearing a hole in his own belly had been necessary. It was only made worse by the fact that sensory stimulators had been installed in his body some time ago…Alice's present to them. Biting his lip, he held the fur together and carefully inserted the needle.

It stung, but the pain was minimal. He exhaled each time he had to stick it in and pull the thread through. His concentration on the task was so fierce, he didn't even notice his little companion watching him curiously. "What're you doing?" Her tiny voice warbled a bit and he paused, glancing over his shoulder at her. "Er…nothing Sammy…just fixing myself. You just lie down and warm up. Then you can tell me why you were sitting out in the rain." She sniffed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I ran away….daddy brought the new lady home…and she doesn't like me…" His fingers trembled a bit, trying to keep composed for his own sake.

"What do you mean, she doesn't like you?" The little girl sat up, moving closer to him. "She hates me…I heard her telling a friend on the phone so. She says I am a…new-sense?" Bonnie glanced sideways at her. "A nuisance sweets…why would she say that?" Sam closed her eyes, falling against him slightly. She was tired. It had been a long walk from her home on the other side of the city to the only place she had deemed safe and for a little six year old, that was a lot of effort. "I don't know…maybe cuz she wants daddy to herself. And I just get in the way. But…mama never thought I was a new sense…." Bonnie tied off the thread and set the needle out of reach, sighing softly as he turned and gently picked her up, setting her in his lap. She was wet from the rain, and shivering.

"Hold on…stay here a moment…" Getting up, he moved off towards the back, searching through stuff until he found a trunk of old clothes. The name on the front was faded, but he was thankful for Alice and her motherly ability to leave things around as a 'just in case'. Pulling a small shirt and a pair of pants out that had no doubt belonged to Alice herself at one point but were just big enough to fit a six year old, he padded back over to her. "Here…" With a gentle ease, he tugged her shirt off and over her head, using the drier bits to gently wipe her face before motioning for her to raise her arms. She did so and he quickly tugged the new one on. She removed her shorts on her own and the large rabbit held her steady as she stepped into the warmer pants. A smile quirked his face briefly. "There we go…much better right?" Sam nodded and sat back down. "Bonnie, I'm hungry…" He winced. Of course she would be hungry…who knew when the last time she had been given food was. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck. "All right….no promises…but I'll see if I can get you a little snack. If you hear the others, hide in the trunk ok?" She nodded and watched as he stood and padded out, peeking through the curtain before dropping off the stage.

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie froze, feeling panic well up and threaten to swamp him. "Uh….hi Freddy." The large bear quirked a brow, noting the rabbits twitchy behavior. "What were you doing in the back?" "Uh...I broke a string on my guitar and remember seeing some in the back stage area…was just getting a bit hungry though, so I came for a snack." His boss's expression didn't change. "Oh…well…the father of one of those little ones that's always here…Sam I think….called to see if she came by here. Apparently, she ran away. Faz told him we hadn't seen her. You haven't…have you Bonnie?" Bonnie shook his head, perhaps a bit quicker then he meant to. "N..No Freddy. I haven't seen Sammy….if I did though, I'm sure she had valid reason for running off….you know her and that other one that always hangs all over Birdie and Chica have bad home lives….maybe….maybe something bad was happening and she…ran off to get away."

Freddy eyed his guitarist for a long moment. "Perhaps…but that is not our place to determine. She goes home in the morning Bonnie." The rabbit winced. "I don't…." "She goes back in the morning. We can't kidnap children." The rabbit turned to face him, frowning. "I didn't kidnap her Freddy; she was sitting by the back door in the rain. She walked across the city to get here. That man, he has no right-!" Freddy held up a hand, stopping his rant midway. "He has every right Bonnie. He's her father….you are not. Regardless of their home life, our job is to entertain them, and we can't very well do that if they shut us down because every child we get close to ends up here."

Bonnie felt his ears droop. "But Freddy….she hates it there. She said they hate her...she's skinny as hell. I think the only time she eats is when they drop her off here for hours on end." The bear's expression remained stoic. "We handle her then, but for now, she stays until the rain clears, which should be by morning. I'll let Faz know she's safe and you'll watch over her. Now go get her food. Tell Chica to get her some juice. Benny can help you find some blankets. I'm sure Alice left some here somewhere. Make her comfortable."

Bonnie sighed, and nodded in defeat before dragging himself off to the kitchen. It didn't matter to him if he was her father or not. She was like his baby. He could recall the first time they met.

 _Her father had dropped her off, promising to return and not doing so for hours…at least until they closed. Bonnie had watched the tiny girl wander around, looking lost and alone. She had sat and watched Foxy's show with some others, sitting in the back. A mother had taken pity on her, offering her some cake and a juice box from her sons' party. She had accepted shyly, sitting in a corner to eat it. The rabbit's heart had ached. He had continued to watch her, despite being in the middle of a song, as she made her way to the arcade room, having found a few tokens under some tables. The moment their show had ended and they were allowed to mingle, he had made a beeline for the little girl, watching as she counted out tickets to the prize counter, and frowning some when she came up short. The girl behind the counter had stared down at her, leaning against it and popping gum…an annoying habit Freddy would have scolded her for had he found out...as she picked up a Bonnie plush and put it back on the shelf. "Sorry kid…40 tickets or no plush…"_

 _The child seemed crest fallen. "But I only had enough tokens for 20….can't you lower it?" The girl shook her head. "Nope…dems the rules…now beat it, I got kids behind you." Bonnie frowned heavily, before marching over and promptly snatching the plush off the shelf, much to the ticket girl's surprise. "I think we can make an exception….unless Mr. Faz needs to know his employees are milling about, chewing gum, and making kids cry?" The girl shook her head, eyes wide. "Uh...no…it's Okay…20 tickets." Bonnie smirked. "Thought so…" Turning, he found the tiny child walking off, clutching her tickets dejectedly. Smiling, he put out a hand, stopping her. "Here you go….and don't worry. Keep your tickets. Maybe you can win more and get another plush to give that one a friend." Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him. "T…thank you." Bonnie smiled. "You're welcome…say, what's your name?" "Samantha….but I like to be called Sam…or Sammy." Bonnie grinned. "Well Sammy, I'm Bonnie…can I be your friend?" Her eyes glittered, and slowly, she nodded._

Bonnie sighed, rubbing his face. He had never seen someone as happy as he had then. For days, the same routine had happened…she was dropped off, left for hours until closing, and had stuck by his side like a little bur. Not that it stayed that way, for soon another child had joined her, a boy named Alan, who had just as much of a troubled home life as Sam did and had taken a liking to Chica, clinging to the chicken whenever he could. But needless to say, it had been nice to see them as companions, sharing food which Chica snuck them, playing tag and almost tripping Freddy on multiple occasions, and being what they were meant to be, kids.

Of course, the need for him had shifted when their newer, toy counterparts had come in. Sam's interest in Bonnie had shifted to that of his smaller, blue, and makeup clad brother. Her purple plushy had turned into a blue one with rosy cheeks, while her little friend Alan had moved on to Chicas twin, Birdie, though he still clung to the older female on occasion. Bonnie had tried not to let it bother him…but deep down…it had. Regardless, at this moment, Sammy was in his care, and he couldn't let it bother him.

Poking his head into the kitchen, he watched the yellow avian as she puttered about, covered in flour and happily rolling out pizza dough for the next day. "Hey Chica? Do we have any pizza left over from today? And a juice box or two?" Chica blinked, surprised to see him but then smiled. "Sure do…that big party didn't have as many as they thought, there is at least four boxes left. Seems like a waste really, but we can't reserve them." She shook her head then eyed him. "Why?" His cheeks flushed before he coughed. "Uh….well….Alans little friend Sam showed up and…Freddy said she could stay until the rain cleared. But she's hungry so…I thought…" Chica smiled and waved a hand. "No need to explain Bonnie, of course Sammy can have some pizza. I'll warm it up for her." The rabbit sighed in relief. "Thanks Chica...I'll go get her."

Quickly, he ducked back out, moving back towards the stage…and stopping when he saw the curtain partially open. A soft giggle from the cove caught his attention though, and he hastily made his way over, peering through the star spangled purple curtain. Foxy had the tiny girl on his lap, a pop-up book in front of them. "Aye, and ye see, this here be the seas we sailed upon, Mindy and I….she be a fierce pirate ye know. Even if she is my sister, I be th' bad one ye see….she's th' good one what has to defeat me all the time. Wins too…tis an honor t' lose ta her." Sam smiled, turning the page and pulling on a tab that made the waves move. "How come she isn't here now?" The fox smiled sadly. "She taint feeling well lass, when they moved her to Kiddie Cove them little ones tuckered her out something fierce, so she rests in the back a lot. But don't ye worry, for someday she'll be feelin' good enough to rejoin me on me boat, fighting for the treasure. Here, turn the page. The next one be me favorite part."

Bonnie smiled, watching as she turned to the next part and a chest popped up. A little pulley made the lid open and the sound of shining coins and gems rang out, making her laugh and clap her hands in delight. "Sammy?" Foxy glanced up and beamed. "Ahoy Bonnie lad, the wee lass wandered in and we decided to read a good ol' story. Was a might bit surprising ta' see one here so late." Bonnie nodded, moving in to pick her up and cuddle her to his chest. "Sam's having some problems at home; Freddy said she can stay until the rain clears. Chica is going to get you some pizza Sammy, and some juice." Sam closed her eyes, letting her head fall to rest on his shoulder. "Okay…"

She waved to Foxy as Bonnie made his way back out, the Fox smiling some as he got to his feet to follow them. Dropping off the stage, Bonnie settled her in one of the booths as Chica walked out of the kitchen, setting a paper plate with a slice of pizza on it in front of her along with a juice box. "There we go, eat up!" Sam poked at the pizza for a moment, before picking it up and nibbling on the edge. Bonnie rubbed his face tiredly. "Sam, you have to eat…" The child grimaced, setting her slice down. "I know…but…if I eat then it just means it's one less thing to not make me go home…I don't want to go home….they don't like me…"

Bonnie felt his expression fall some. He had to get her to eat somehow. Thinking for a moment, he sighed. "All right, just…stay here and don't move. I'll be right back…" Moving off, he passed Freddy and his brother, the two bears watching him as he moved into the other room where the Toy animatronics stage was located. His gaze traveled around for a moment before it fell on the room's single occupant. The blue rabbit sitting on the stages edge was strumming a guitar lightly, ears twitching in time to the sound. Green eyes drifted up lazily to fix Bonnie with an expression he often found himself annoyed by, half lidded and smug. His brother was an ass no doubt…but right now his only hope of getting his charge to eat.

"Benny I...uh…need your help." His sibling smirked, setting his instrument aside. "YOU need MY help? Oh my, the world is coming to an end isn't it?" Bonnie frowned. "Look its serious I really….I need you to…go…go sit with Sam." The green eyes widened for a moment, and the smaller rabbit stood. "Sammy? She's…she's here?" Bonnie nodded, a little reluctantly. "Yea…she won't eat….just…go sit with her and make her eat. She listens to you…" He was almost toppled sideways as his brother rushed out, no more coaxing needed. Straightening himself, Bonnie grunted before following him out.

"Sammy! Dearest! You aren't touching your pizza, which simply can't be." Benny wiggled into the booth next to her, picking the slice up and sniffing it some. "Mmh, I can see why. Sausage." Sam chuckled. "That's not why I don't want to eat it Benny…" She touched his nose gently, having always enjoyed the way it made his ears twitch when she did. "If I eat it now, it means I'll have to leave, and I don't want to go home. They don't like me there. The new lady says so…" Benny frowned, stroking her hair affectionately. "Why sweets? What's not to like?" Sam shrugged. "I don't know…she just doesn't like me. She said so. Mama liked me, so I don't understand." The blue rabbit pursed his lips, picking the pizza back up and holding it at eye level. "Well, that just won't do…you'll have to stay with us forever then hmm? And do shows. You can sing right? No? Play an instrument? Tell jokes? Bonnie is horrible at them, he makes horrible Buns….get it? Puns? Buns?" Bonnie rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. Benny glanced at him, still smirking, and then turned his attention back to Sam. "Listen hun, it doesn't matter if someone else doesn't like you…because we do, and we're your best friends. That little kid Alan is too. And that's all that matters right?"

She shrugged, resting her chin on the table. He patted her back lightly. "Of course it does…I mean, we are amazing after all. And if amazing people like us like you, then you're the best kind of liked. Buuuut, we also can't have much fun if you're too hungry to do so right? You need a friend for your plushy still right?" She nodded and he smiled, pushing the pizza towards her. "Well, eat and we can go see about getting one from Marie. She has some new ones I think you might like. After that, we'll play in the arcade and get some balloons from BB….sound fun?" Her tiny head nodded slowly and he chuckled. "Good, now eat up, like a good girl. And don't you worry about that awful woman not liking you. I like you, and Bonnie. Freddy and Berry, Chica and Birdie, Foxy and Marie and BB….they all like you too." He kissed her forehead gently and stood. "Hurry up, or else I'll have to win all the prizes by myself". She stared at him for a moment, then smiled and hastily dug into her pizza.

Bonnie sighed inwardly and sent his sibling a pleased look, annoyed when it was waved off. "This is what I do remember?" Benny murmured, passing him on his way to the arcade. "Take notes Big Brother…" Bonnie growled softly. "Oh I'll take notes all right…when I bash your head in." Benny smirked, flipping his ears back. "And depress Sam? I think not….oh no Bonnie love, I'm safe from any unwanted bashing so long as that little girl and others like her adore me." He twiddled his fingers before disappearing into the arcade.

It was some time later, after a few hours of winning a new plushy for her Bonnie back home and shooting zombies on one of the games, that Bonnie found himself cradling a sleeping Sam gently against his chest, rocking her back and forth. Benny had brought her back when she had started to doze off, leaving the little Foxy plush with her. It blinked solemnly as it sat nearby, each plush usually having a life force of its own. Weird Bonnie thought, but a side effect of sitting in Marie's prize box all day. The puppet had magic that went beyond any of their processing skills. He sighed, looking down at the tiny human in his arms for a moment. She looked so peaceful, so calm, so….safe.

It didn't matter if he wasn't her dad…no, not at all. He was going to protect her, he decided, from this day forward. And if someone said they didn't like her…well…it was their loss, because he always would. Kissing her cheek gently he let his eyes close, sinking into standby mode quietly. The soft pattering of rain on the windows out front was comforting and he knew, regardless of what other thought, that in her time of need, Sammy would always be his baby. Bonnies baby.


End file.
